


Reinforcement Walls

by ObsidianRomance



Series: A Matter of Coincidence 'Verse [11]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianRomance/pseuds/ObsidianRomance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You need to read Confined Spaces and the other installments of the "A Matter of Coincidence" Verse to understand this story.<br/>Jared is more than dedicated to the idea of having another baby.  Jensen is happy to lend a hand...or...whatever it takes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reinforcement Walls

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: postmpreg!Jared, PORN, bottom!Jared, impregnation fetish (maybe?), mpreg!Jared, schmoop, a little angst  
> Rating: NC-17 for beginning porn (skip it if you want), PG for the rest  
> Beta: bt_kady because she is wonderful.  
> Authors Note: This is part of a prompt by [info]cherry916 that has taken on a life of it's own. I hope it does the other installments justice.  
> Special Thanks: Thanks to bt_kady for making this verse's wonderful banner! *hugs* And thanks to Traveller-in-time for the art!
> 
> [](http://www.flickr.com/photos/85421651@N04/8040428405/)

Jensen’s eyes rolled back momentarily as Jared slammed down on his dick.  He refocused them enough to make his heart do flip-flops in his chest when he concentrated on Jared’s lean form moving above him.

Rolling his hips before leaning forward and pulling almost completely off of Jensen’s arousal, Jared moaned.  He flattened both palms to his boyfriend’s chest as he picked up a feverish pace of riding Jensen.  “Come on baby, come for me.”

Bucking upwards, Jensen growled; Jared’s words acted as a lightning rod to his cock.  They’d been at this all morning but the noises Jared made were still just as addictive.  Jared was really the one in control right now, and while he was once tentative in finding the confidence to trust Jensen not to tip the balance of control, he could now walk a healthy line of give and take.

Jensen was fine with that.  How could he not be fine when Jared was riding him so beautifully and perfectly?  Not to mention that Jared’s insides were clamping down on him in ways that made him feel like a teenager all over again.  Sometimes, Jared’s body and the feeling of his tight channel made it _very_ hard not to come too fast.

But that seemed like exactly what Jared wanted right now.

“Christ, Jared…”  Jensen reached up a strong hand and grabbed Jared at the base of his neck.  It was an awkward pull but he got the man close enough to kiss, their lips using sloppy movements to connect before breaking apart to breathe the same air.  He got his hands curled around Jared’s hips and steadied the younger man enough so that he could take back more of the control.  Holding Jared just right, he was able to thrust up into him, each push punctuated with a breathy grunt.

They were hot and sweaty and good lord Jensen didn’t know why he wasn’t dead yet.  Jared does all kinds of things to his brain, but watching Jared come apart on his dick was like his own personal form of heaven.

Jensen knew he was being mean; he should give Jared what he wanted, but _this_ was too hot to not attempt to draw out.

Jared whined and bucked down in time with Jensen’s thrusts, effectively taking Jensen’s length in as deep as he could.  “Come on baby.  Please…please?”  His voice was needy and low as he reached up a hand to push his sweaty hair out of his face.  “Come on, Jen, come inside me.”

“You want it bad, don’t you?”  Jensen rolled up, brushing Jared’s prostate, making the younger man shiver, distracting him for a brief moment.  He licked his lips and his eyes darkened further with arousal.  With a quick movement, he shifted one of his hands from Jared’s hip so he could wrap it around the man’s dripping length.  It didn’t take long for him to figure out a good rhythm, matching his hand’s movements to those of his hips. 

Jared’s lips parted and his breathing became a series of pants.  “Want it so bad.  Want you so bad.  Please Jensen, come for me.”

There was something in Jared’s eyes that always reassured Jensen; it made it clear that Jared knew _exactly_ what he was asking for.  Sometimes though, Jensen liked to be certain.  “What do you want ‘so bad’?”  He bucked up roughly and purposefully.

“You.”  Jared stumbled and fell forward slightly, catching himself on Jensen’s shoulders.  “You.  Love you.”

And Jensen knows he does.  It’s how they got here. 

“I want you, Jen.  Want to have your baby.”  Jared moaned, but he found a way to keep his eyes locked on Jensen’s.

Jensen never thought those words would send him over the edge so quickly, but they did.  Their admission held so much more than an adventure in biology.

“God...Jared,” Jensen tilted his head up and he could just barely brush his lips across Jared’s parted ones, “I love you so much.”  Everything he needed was in the bed with him.  The eye contact, the trust, the feeling of _home_ he got when he was deep inside Jared, it was all there.  “Let’s have a baby.  I want to give you a baby.”

Though they hadn’t exactly mastered simultaneous orgasms, usually coming moments apart from each other, it was exactly what happened when Jared shouted and coated Jensen’s fist and chest with ropes of hot come.  He looked like every muscle in his body had simultaneously gone rigid and turned to putty. 

Jensen doesn’t realize it was happening at first; all he knew was that Jared was constricting around him and his orgasm took over as Jensen emptied himself inside his boyfriend.  Then his mind picked up on the fact that Jared was coming too, orgasms making both of their hips twitch and short circuit for the time being.  It was intense and everything besides riding out the feelings attacking him faded into the background.  He lazily fucked Jared though their orgasms, dragging his length across Jared’s slippery insides, pumping into him with a slow snap of his hips.

Though he was feeling the sluggish effects of his release, Jensen rolled Jared off him, hissing in mourning over the loss of Jared’s heat around his spent cock.  He pulled Jared in so that they were on their sides, flush against each other’s chests, and inhaled the hot sweaty scent of their sex permeating from every pore on Jared’s body.

Jared kissed the area behind Jensen’s ear sweetly before turning slightly so that he was on his back but still nestled against Jensen’s body and wrapped in his arms.  He canted his hips up a little, hooking a leg over Jensen’s hipbone and let the rest of his weight settle into the mattress.

Jensen turned his head to look at their bedside clock and realized they had been at it for over an hour and a half.  It was Jared’s fault.  He’d been woken up by his boyfriend’s mouth sucking him into consciousness.  It was Saturday and they didn’t have work, but Jared woke them up early enough to get in some play time before Arianna and Brooke woke up.  They actually made good time because the nursery was still silent but Jensen knew the twins habits ran like clockwork and it wouldn’t be quiet for long.

“Hey,” Jared nudged Jensen’s jaw with his nose.

Without disturbing Jared’s position, he grabbed his boyfriend’s face and turned it towards him.  He smiled happily before kissing Jared deeply, waiting for Jared to be an active participant in the gesture before taking it to the next level.  The kiss was filled with love and was both gentle and intense.  It made everything seem so simple, like all they really needed was the ability to feel _that_.  Pulling away, Jensen nipped on Jared’s lip before letting his smile reappear.  “Hey yourself.”

They had nothing to say that hadn’t already been said in one form or another, and they fell into a comfortable silence while returning to a world where one’s next move didn’t depend on the other’s.  Except, Jensen thought everything in his life always depended on Jared now, like maybe his heart would forget to stop beating if Jared forgot to keep breathing.  It was a thought that should freak him out, but it had spent a long time coming into being and instead it left him with a sense of calm.

Jared was never going to stop breathing for him and Jensen knew his heart was never going to stop beating for the two of them.

The baby monitor on Jared’s side of the bed crackled to life and through the static they could make out the sound of happy baby babble.  Unless they were sick or startled out of sleep, the twins always woke up happy.  They usually entertained themselves for a while but if they were both awake enough to stand in their cribs and notice they were both awake, they got a little more adamant about calling their parent’s attention.

“Papa!”  The shout was loud but it wasn’t urgent.

Jared made a move to get out of bed but Jensen pinned him, preventing him from moving more than a fraction.

“I’ve got it.  You should…you should kinda just lay there for a while.”

Jared smirked before letting it fade into a smile.  “You sure?”

“Yep.  I’m on it.”  Jensen disappeared into the bathroom to clean up enough for the time being, pulling on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt.  When he returned, he pressed a quick kiss to Jared’s lips.

“Thanks.”  Jared fisted the t-shirt in an attempt to keep Jensen in bed but he released it as soon as one of his daughters called for him again.  “I’ll be down in a little bit.  I can make pancakes.  Do you want pancakes?”

“Take your time.”  Jensen trailed a hand down Jared’s body but lingered near his abdomen, letting his fingers trace a quick pattern there.  “I can make breakfast.  The girls are probably hungry.”

“What did I do to deserve you?”

“Funny, I think the same thing all the time.”  Jensen winked but didn’t wait for Jared to reply because it was an argument neither would win.  Instead, he went directly towards the nursery and pushed the door open to find both girls standing up in their cribs, hair sticking all over the place and with smiles just as sweet as ever.

He was sure they were expecting Jared.  But, once they saw him, their eyes curved in smiles and they weren’t very disappointed.

“Dada!”  Arianna stretched her hands out in his direction making grabby motions.    She waved her hands happily.  “Hi Dada!”

“Good morning, munchkins!”  Jensen hoisted Arianna out of her crib and threw her in the air.  She laughed and he repeated the action, sending Arianna into another fit of laughter. 

“Dada, Book!”  Arianna laughed and pointed to her sister who was making grabby motions of her own.  “Book!” 

“Yeah angel, Brooke is up too.”  Jensen made quick work of changing her diaper before setting her on the floor and repeating the action on Brooke.

Lifting Brooke up into his arms, his heart melted when she snuggled under his chin, still sleepier than her sister and more prone to cuddling.  “Morning, baby.  Can I have a kiss?”

Brooke smiled, feigning shyness for the moment, hiding her face in Jensen’s shirt.  It was a game she played often and Jensen felt bad for anyone having to deal with her ‘hard-to-get’ attitude when she grew up.  Eventually, she gave up, giving Jensen a big wet baby kiss on the cheek.

Jensen laughed, tickling her under the chin.

Brooke mimed his actions and tried to tickle Jensen as well, chubby baby hands making clumsy tickling motions.  “’Ickle ‘ickle, ‘ickle.”

Jensen grabbed Arianna in his other arm and Brooke quickly switched targets and started to tickle her sister, making both girls laugh.  

Heading downstairs, he plopped the girls in their highchairs with Sippy-cups of milk.  They entertained themselves enough so that he could get started on whipping something up for breakfast.

It was days like these that made Jensen wish every day was Saturday.

***********************

Lunch was altogether too short.  The weather was beautiful and taking the time to actually leave the office and go out for a leisurely lunch with Jared had been one of Jensen’s better ideas, just slightly behind researching how to deliver his twins and asking the man to move in with him.  Slightly.

But the reality of going back to work  and staring at the four walls of his office for the rest of the day was made bleaker in contrast to the afternoon outside he had just lost himself in.

He knew he was being dramatic, that he only had two clients left before he and Jared could call it a day. Still, the laughter in Jared’s voice as they sat at an outside table at the small café across the street from his office building made him anxious to stay out of the bland confinement of the workplace.

Add that to the anxiety he had already been trying to stifle for several days and he knew the next few hours were going to be torturous.

“ _Hello?  Earth to Jensen_?”  Jared dropped a bag containing half of his uneaten lunch portion on his desk and waved a hand in front of his boyfriend’s face.

When Jensen looked at him, the first thing that came into focus was Jared’s smile. “Huh?”

“Where did you go?” Jared smirked and put both hands on Jensen’s hips to ground him.

“Nowhere really, just thinking.”  Jensen smiled and kissed Jared softly, not trusting himself to deepen the kiss for fear he wouldn’t be able to stop before winding them up to the point of no return.

“You’re always thinking.”  Jared looked to the ceiling briefly and fluttered his eyes, the left side of his lips quirking up into a knowing smile.

Jensen laughed, pulling Jared closer by tightening his hands around the small of his back.  “Yeah well, I’m thinking about…you know.”  He nodded his head in a gesture to insinuate what he didn’t want to put into words.

“Jen…”  Jared pouted and sighed.

“Take the test.”  Thinking about the mere possibility of Jared being pregnant sent his mind into overdrive, once again alive with the anxiousness to receive a definitive answer.

“I might not be.  You know that, right?”  Jared pulled away, crossing his arms over his chest.  “I don’t know if I want to face either answer right now; it makes me feel unsteady.”  Letting out a deep breath, he flipped through the large calendar blotter spread over his desk.  “Besides, you still have two more clients and I need to make seven hundred phone calls to confirm your appointments for tomorrow.  Can we just try to focus on work?”

Moving quickly enough so that Jared didn’t have a chance to stop him, Jensen yanked open the top left drawer of his boyfriend’s desk.  “I know you have one here.”  Rummaging through the drawer, his fingers made quick work of sorting through its contents before he pulled out a boxed pregnancy test.

“Jen!”  Jared scrambled and grabbed the box, stowing it in a drawer out of Jensen’s reach and blocking it with his leg.  He turned towards Jensen in mild frustration.

“Jared!”  Jensen mocked the man, curling up a lip at him.  Since Jared had first decided to let Jensen come inside him on his birthday several weeks ago, he was like a man possessed.  He couldn’t get enough of Jensen, rode him at every chance he got, begging to be fucked within an inch of his life.  Jensen had gotten used to having Jared writhing on his cock, Jared falling apart as he came inside the younger man night after night.  Just thinking about it was enough to start a swell of arousal in Jensen’s belly.  

There was a possibility that Jared wouldn’t be pregnant, but Jensen figured it wasn’t likely.

Still, not knowing for sure was driving his daydreams into overdrive.  It brought back every obsession Jensen had during his fantasies about Jared when he was pregnant with the twins.  He remembered the way he used to get hard just thinking about impregnating Jared, and this time was no different.  He had to struggle to repress the thoughts making his dick twitch.  It was difficult, because this time the fantasy could be reality, and he might actually be the reason for Jared to swell up with child.

He didn’t mean to act on it, but the thoughts fueled a possessive growl and his eyes went dark as he zeroed in on Jared.

Jared was unfazed, throwing Jensen an amused smirk as he brought his arms up to cross over his chest.  Whatever he was about to say fell to the wayside when the office door opened and a man in his fifties walked in.

Eyes clearing of his frustration with Jensen’s antics, Jared smiled broadly at the man as he popped off the desk.  “Boris!  How are you today?”  He sneaked a warning glance at Jensen to stop his previous train of thought dead in its tracks.

“Jared.”  The man nodded a greeting to the secretary and then the other man.  “Jensen.”  He smiled and removed his sports jacket as he came to stand near Jared’s desk.  “How are you doing, Jared?  How are those twins of yours?  I’ll bet you they’re getting big.”

The topic of conversation quickly let Jared dissolve into a more relaxed posture.  Jensen loved the way Jared’s whole body lit up whenever he spoke about Arianna and Brooke.  The man was all pride and smiles and it never ceased to remind Jensen of exactly why he fell in love with Jared.  He quickly fell into a conversation with Boris, people skills on full display.  It was no wonder all of his clients adored Jared.

“They’re huge!  Here, look.”  Jared spun on his heels to grab a picture of the girls, handing it to the man.  “They’re running all over the place and getting into trouble, and I love every minute of it.  But, what about you?  How’re your daughter’s wedding plans going?”

Boris smiled at the photo before handing it back.  “Exhausting, and expensive.  But she’s my princess, so she’s going to get whatever she wants.  Or at least I’m trying to give her everything she wants.  She’s still my little girl and I can’t believe she’s old enough to get married and start a family of her own.”  He waved away the thought and shook his head slightly.  “And you have two of them!  You’ll see what I’m talking about one day.” 

Jared’s face paled slightly at the thought, but Jensen’s did too.  Arianna and Brooke were barely talking, and thinking about their weddings was terrifying.  They were innocent and sweet and much too little to think about anything more serious than their attendance at a pre-school.

“Look at the two of you.”  Boris raised an eyebrow at Jensen’s reaction.  “I’ve scared the both of you.”

Jensen shrugged.  Over the years of working together, many of his clients had speculated that there was more than just a professional relationship between him and Jared.  In fact, many of his more nosy clients had caught onto it before Jensen realized his daydreams about the man hinged on the possibility for something greater. 

Though keeping work and romance separate was a rule for Jensen, the twins blurred that line.  First, their presence in the workplace made it apparent to everyone that whatever was going on between Jensen and Jared was more than just a relationship between a secretary and an understanding employer.

Then there was the fact that Jared and Jensen had started to get more lax about concealing their exchange of various looks.  More perceptive clients picked up on this immediately.

So while they never made any official announcement that there was something very real between them, Jensen knew that most of his long term clients had sensed the development of a serious relationship.  They might not understand the dynamic of their ‘family’ in depth, but they knew Jensen was very much in love with Jared and the girls.  And one would have to be blind to not see that the feeling was mutual.

“They’re only 17 months old, Boris. I don’t think either of us are ready to think about them going off to live a life of their own yet.”  Jensen ran a hand through his hair and shrugged, letting out a small laugh.  “But seriously, I am sure you and Jared could talk about your daughters all day, but that’s not really what you’re paying me for, is it?”  Jensen laughed, straightening his suit sleeves.  “Come on, let’s take this to my office and see what’s going on with your finances and investments, shall we?”  He gestured towards his doorway, moving aside so the man could walk past.

Really, as nice as Boris was, Jensen just wanted to get the meeting done so he could go back to pestering Jared about taking a pregnancy test.  He knew his boyfriend wanted to wait so as not to jinx anything, to be absolutely certain.  He had to laugh at the fact that he was surprised that Jared was over thinking it.  Jared always over-thought anything of importance.

He had learned that no one could make Jared do something he didn’t want to do.

That never stopped him from trying.

Boris watched something silently pass between the two men through their eye contact before smiling knowingly and walking into Jensen’s office.

Pointing at Jared, Jensen mouthed silently, “ _Take the test_ ,” before making a quick kissing motion with his lips and disappearing behind the closed door of his office.

Jensen dealt with some difficult clients who, he was sure, didn’t like him but put up with him because he was good, really good, at making them money.  Boris wasn’t one of those people.  Boris liked Jensen and that made the man’s job infinitely more enjoyable.  Though he was good with numbers, numbers were insensitive and it sometimes confused people why Jensen, who fed off of human interaction so strongly, chose to make a career working with them.

It made more sense when one factored in that most of Jensen’s clients were like Boris.  They trusted him, liked him, and Jensen ran an honest establishment where he got to interact with numerous people every day.

It had become a huge, giant, glaring plus that he also got to work with Jared.

Jostling the mouse, Jensen woke up the computer screen, filling the once black monitor with the vibrant image of his desktop wallpaper - his own smile mirrored back at him in the picture stretched to fit the dimensions of the screen, along with Jared’s, Arianna’s and Brooke’s.  The picture, taken on the girls’ first birthday, would always be one of his favorites because somehow Megan managed to capture a brief moment when everyone was looking in the same direction and laughing genuinely.  He smiled instantly at the memory.

Because Boris was easygoing, Jensen didn’t have to fish to make small talk while he went through some files and statistics on his computer screen.   The conversation came naturally.  Fifteen minutes in and he had finally forgotten his prior conversation with Jared and was practically finished with everything Boris wanted to go over with him today.  Another ten minutes or so and he could go back to hounding Jared.

He was mid-sentence when an alert popped up on his screen that he has an e-mail from Jared.  Usually Jared just knocked on the door if he needed to tell Jensen something; this new tactic put him on edge.  Raising an eyebrow, he stayed on pace with his conversation but opened the e-mail in a series of automatic mouse clicking reflexes.  He was multi-tasking beautifully until the words dried up in his mouth.

Tongue heavy and clumsy, he couldn’t finish the rest of his sentence, let alone offer an explanation.

At first he wasn’t sure what he was looking at when he downloaded the attachment Jared sent, but then it hit him full force.

Jared had never been so brazen, and Jensen wasn’t sure it was because it was Boris in his office.  Boris, the man who was always the first to ask Jared and Jensen about their families, who valued his family above all else.

Jared wouldn’t have dared throwing this monkey wrench into Jensen’s day had he not been with a client who would see the charm in the action.

Aware that Boris was now staring at him as if he’d gone crazy and asking if everything was okay, Jensen pushed his chair away from his desk.

Taking one last look at the image of a positive pregnancy test, Jensen raised his hands apologetically towards the man, tensing his fingers and then curling them into nervous fists.  “Can you excuse me for a moment?”  

He didn’t bother waiting for an answer.  Standing quickly left him with a dizzying sensation that his increased heart rate only served to intensify. 

Pulling open his office door, he saw Jared perched smugly on the edge of his desk, facing him like he anticipated this type of reaction.

“You’re pregnant?”  It was a stupid question, but never assuming was a technique they’d built their whole relationship on.  Jensen asked it anyway; asked it because he wanted to hear it spelled out in his boyfriend’s voice and words.  They didn’t doubt each other anymore and they’d buried the past, but some habits were hard to kill.  

Jared nodded, his smug look fading away to one Jensen didn’t recognize.

“Really?”  Jensen closed the gap between them and swung Jared, who was still seated on the desk, so that he could come to stand between the younger man’s legs.

Jared sighed, his expression twitching with the weight of his revelation.  He looked nervous, or scared, or stunned, or all three.  “Yeah…”  Swallowing hard, he held up the test Jensen had already seen a picture of.

Jensen’s head spun.  Twenty minutes ago, he’d thought he knew Jared was probably pregnant, but now he _knows_.  He has the twins but he’s never had _this._ It’s was new feeling, something he couldn’t even begin to understand.

Jared was looking at him like a spooked mouse and Jensen realized he hadn’t done more than stare at his boyfriend for the last minute.

The uncertainty on Jared’s face broke his heart for more than the fact that it was unwarranted.  Jensen knew that Jared’s past made him gun-shy about the situation; but how could Jared worry that Jensen would be anything but over the moon?

Needing to reassure him, Jensen kicked it up a notch.  A smile spread across his face and he wrapped both arms around Jared’s back.  

Jared latched onto him immediately, practically launching himself into the embrace.  He was still nervous, but at least it wasn’t about Jensen’s reaction.

“Jared…”  Jensen pressed his smiling lips to Jared’s and could feel the younger man’s mouth curving up to match his expression.  He let out a happy laugh and pulled away slightly to grab the test from Jared’s hand.  “I thought you wanted to wait.”

“I did.”  Jared bit his lip, fidgeting.  “But then you….and I…”  He huffed and shrugged.  “It was all I could think about.  I’m sorry I bothered you with –“ Jared didn’t have a chance to finish before Jensen silenced him with a kiss, catching him off guard and making his eyes pop wide in surprise.  “Mmm!”  Words muffled by Jensen’s lips, Jared sighed and surrendered to the kiss.

Cupping Jared’s face with both hands, Jensen kissed his boyfriend with every ounce of excitement and love racing through his body.  “Don’t apologize.”  He broke the kiss to laugh softly, eyes shining with exhilaration.  “You’re pregnant, and I love you and…”  He kissed Jared again, making the younger man moan into his mouth.  When he broke the kiss again, it was to let out a laugh of disbelief.  “…and you’re pregnant.”

“Jensen?  Everything okay?”  Boris peered around the door of Jensen’s office with some hesitation, his eyes falling on the two men wrapped around each other.  Trying to make some sense of the situation, he gauged their body language and threw Jensen a confused glare.

Aware that he was grinning like a loon, Jensen turned to face the other man.  He stupidly pointed to Jared with one hand, despite the fact that his next statement couldn’t be referring to anybody else.  “He’s having my baby.”  The words sounded silly and cliché, and he couldn’t wipe the damn grin off his face, but he didn’t want to.

He was happy.  So insanely happy, and Jensen wanted everyone to know that.  Not caring that his client was staring at him, he grabbed Jared again and kissed him deeply, this time eliciting a yelp of surprise out of his lover.

Jared relaxed into the kiss, giving into Jensen’s affection, leaving him slightly dazzled when the older man pulled away.

This time Jared smiled.  There was no more trepidation or worry on his face, and he had one hand interlaced with Jensen’s, squeezing it tightly.

And then it all hit Jensen, _really_ hit him. 

Jared was having his baby.  

_ Really _ having his baby.

No more daydreams or fantasies or secret thoughts.  

He played the words over in his head again just to make sure he could comprehend them.  It was a simple concept; people had children all the time, but this was Jared, and Jared was more important than anyone else.

And Jared was pregnant.

It took a lot of willpower to keep him from losing his footing.

“Jensen?”  Jared nudged him back to reality.

Looking at his boyfriend, all Jensen could do was smile.  He wanted to get as close to Jared as possible but he’d already made a fool out of himself in front of Boris.  He knew he should apologize, but god, Jared was so amazing.

Laughter drew his attention in the direction of the office and he found his client smiling and shaking his head in, what must have been, remembrance of a similar memory.

“Congratulations.”  Boris’ smile was warm, ridding any doubt of whether or not he was annoyed that his appointment had been hijacked.  

Not wanting to let go of Jared, but feeling awkward keeping up their close proximity in front of Boris, Jensen backed away, shifting awkwardly.  “Thanks.”

“You’re going to have your hands full.”  

“Yeah.”  Jared laughed, eyes wide with the thought.

“I’m sorry for the interruption.”  Jensen smoothed down his clothes and tried to find some composure. 

“That’s quite alright.  It’s nice to see two people so happy.  Should I just come back another day?  I don’t mind.  Honestly.”

Jensen wanted to say yes.  He wanted to wrap Jared back up in his arms and tell him how happy he was, how much he loved him, and how good everything was going to be.  But Boris had been more than understanding so far.  And he only needed another ten minutes.  “No.  It’s fine.  I’m sorry.”  He turned towards Jared, voice a low whisper.  “Just give me a few minutes.”

Batting him away, Jared shook his head.  “Go.  Finish up.”  He touched Jensen’s cheek and smiled before gently pushing him towards the door.

Returning the smile, Jensen headed towards his office, putting a friendly hand on Boris’ shoulder and ushering him inside.  The door was closed for thirty seconds before he reappeared in the main office.

Jared’s smirk relayed that he had predicted this action, hence why he was still sitting exactly where Jensen left him, staring expectantly towards Jensen’s office.

Rushing towards Jared again, Jensen kissed him deeply.  “We’re going to have another baby.”  He chose the words purposefully, hoping Jared picked up on it.

“Yeah, we are.”  Jared smiled as he nodded his head softly.

This time, when Jensen leaned forward for another kiss, it was soft and gentle.  His hands moved on their own, coming to rest over Jared’s belly, a weird possessiveness Jensen didn’t think he’d had manifesting itself.  “It’s going to be so good, Jared.”

“Yeah?”  Jared kept their foreheads together, afraid of losing the connection.

“Yeah.”

With reluctance, Jared pushed away.  “You should go…you know, finish up and stuff.  I’ll still be here…still be pregnant…when you’re done.”

Refocusing himself enough to realize his boyfriend was speaking logically, Jensen nodded.  “You’d better be, on all accounts.”  Giving him another quick kiss, he retreated to his office.

He dove in, finishing his appointment with Boris, but his mind was miles away.

Aware that he was being a bit ridiculous, the energy in Jensen’s body made him ready to pop out of his chair again.  He eyed the door to his office and was about to make a break for it when it swung open.

Blocking the doorway, Jared gave him a knowing smirk and held up an accusatory finger.  “Sit.  Stay.  Good Jensen.”  Jared’s reprimand was firm but it had a sweetness hiding behind it.  Instead of leaving the office, he made himself comfortable in the door frame, leaning up against one side while propping a foot on the other, exuding enough pressure to wedge himself comfortably into the position.  He gave Jensen a glare to let him know he was not going anywhere.  He gave Boris an apologetic smile that made them both laugh as if they’d just shared a private joke.

Though the urge to get out of his office was intense, having Jared sitting close by made it bearable.

Just barely.

It also helped that he knew he could have Jared all to himself in ten minutes.

***********************

As it turned out, Jared _really_ was pregnant.  His doctor confirmed it.  It was real before, but now it was even more so, complete with estimated due date and scheduled doctor appointments.  

It was more of a whirlwind than Jensen thought it would be.  He hated watching Jared be poked and prodded but he held his tongue.

Everything was right on track. The doctor said so and Jensen was going to take that as absolute fact.  Jared was healthy and the pregnancy was proceeding as normal.  It was a relief because he couldn’t let himself believe there’d be any other option.

His boyfriend was just six weeks pregnant and it was odd to think that he actually had a baby growing inside of him – his baby.  He didn’t look pregnant, or act pregnant, but Jensen knew and it revved his imagination up with possibilities.  

Jared started “acting pregnant,” as Jensen called it, at seven weeks.

He had no idea how he’d never noticed it when Jared was pregnant with the twins, but Jared got sick after lunch.  It started one day and then continued like clockwork:  Jared ate lunch.  Jared acted normal for ten minutes.  Jared spent the rest of his lunch break retching into the office’s shared toilet.  Jensen renamed ‘morning sickness’ to ‘midday sickness’ because the only thing Jared had in the morning was a hard dick and dirty words on his tongue.

Jared swore to Jensen that the same thing happened when he was carrying the girls; he threw up around lunch time for almost six months, but he’d been better at hiding it because Jensen had had no clue.

Other than that, Jared was mostly himself – mostly.  There were little things Jensen could pick up but no one in the office knew, and they were going to keep it that way for now.  The doctors said everything was normal but now that Jensen had been told about the possibilities of ‘not-normal,’ he was willing to put off telling anyone for the time being.

Still, he couldn’t help but feel terrible when Jared went from laughing at one of his jokes over their lunch break to scrambling for the toilet.  Hot on Jared’s heels, he rubbed small circles over the man’s back as he lurched forward to empty his stomach. 

Jared’s fingers gripped the porcelain tightly as he coughed up spit and bile.  He dry heaved one last time, his stomach making sure it was finished rebelling, before falling back onto his ass and thumping his head on the wall.   “Why am I doing this again?”  He gave Jensen a weak questioning look while wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Hey, this was your idea.  You asked for it.  Begged actually.”  Jensen meant it as a joke but he realized he’d said something wrong when Jared looked like a hurt puppy.  “Jay, what the…?”

“You don’t want this too?”  His eyebrows twitched and his face dissolved into one of hurt and uncertainty.

There exactly was how Jared was being ‘mostly’ himself.  “Jay…I…”  Jensen crawled closer in the cramped bathroom, shuffling on his knees.  He knew he needed to nip this in the bud before Jared’s crazy hormones blew it out of control.  “Of course I want this, Jared.  Of course I do.”  He tried to run a hand across Jared’s cheek, but Jared flinched away from the touch.  “It was just a joke baby.”

“It wasn’t funny.” 

It took everything Jensen had not to laugh at the look on Jared’s face.  He knew his boyfriend would laugh over this story later on, when he was thinking rationally and not irritable from losing his lunch moments ago.  “No, it wasn’t.  I’m sorry.”  He tried to touch Jared again, and this time the younger man let him.  “I didn’t mean to make you think I didn’t want it too.  It wasn’t just your idea.  It was _our_ idea.  I really, really, _really_ , want this baby.  So much.”

Jared took a deep breath in through his nose and let it out slowly.  He looked satisfied for the moment but then his eyes filled with watery tears that spilled over his cheeks.  “You’re not going to love the girls any less, right?  You’re not going to want this baby more than you want them?  _Right_?”

“Oh, Jared! No.  Never.”  Jensen watched his boyfriend cry and treaded carefully.  This was new territory for him, he wasn’t used to Jared taking his words and twisting them in such a way.  “No.  I will NEVER love them less.  Ever.  They’re my girls.  Nothing will ever change that.  And this new baby?  I am going to love this baby just as much as the twins.  No more, no less.”

Jared choked on a sob and ran a hand across his nose.  “God, I’m being ridiculous.  Of course you’ll do that.  Why wouldn’t you?  You’re wonderful and I am being ridiculous.”  He sniffled again, squeezing his eyes shut to aid the tears in their journey down his cheeks.

“You’re not being ridiculous Jared, you’re just worried.”  Jensen pulled Jared against his chest, letting the taller man dry his tears in the fabric of his shirt.  “Nothing’s going to change, at least not in the ways you’re worried about.  We both have enough love to share with all _our_ kids.  Okay?”

“Okay.”  Jared rooted into Jensen’s neck.  “Okay.  I’m sorry.  Really.  I just feel a little…well I feel a little shitty right now.”

“Don’t apologize.”  Jensen dropped a kiss to Jared’s hairline.

“I should.  I’m being an idiot.”

“You’re pregnant.  It’s the one time I’m giving you a free pass to be a little irrational.”  Jensen smiled when he heard Jared laugh at that.  He tightened his hug, needing Jared to know that he was never, _ever_ going anywhere.

“I just…I worry that you’ll love this baby more because it’s yours and the girls…”

Jensen cut Jared off quickly, yanking him upright and staring him in the eyes.  “Never say that again!  Never.”  His tone was firm.  He wasn’t angry but he felt so strongly about the matter that he came off sounding like it.  “Never, Jared.  The girls are mine too.  I love them so much.  Jesus, Jared - I don’t even know if you know how much I love them.  I love the baby too.  They are all _ours_.  Promise me you’ll never say, think, or worry about that thought again.”

“I..”  Jared blinked several times, his brain trying to wrap about Jensen’s words.

“Promise.”

“This.  This right here is why I love you.”  Jared curled his hands around Jensen’s and squeezed.  “I promise.”  He sniffled weakly but smiled through it.  “I promise.  I know you love them.  I don’t want you to think I doubt that.  I just…I get scared…”

“There’s no need to get scared.  I’m never going to give you a reason to be scared.”  Jensen returned Jared’s hand squeeze, keeping his fingers wrapped firmly around his boyfriend’s.

“I know.  I’m just not logical right now.”  Jared lifted Jensen’s hands to his lips, kissing them.

“It’s okay.  I’m not altogether logical all the time anyway.  Welcome to my world.”  Jensen pulled Jared against his chest again, keeping him there until he felt his boyfriend’s breathing calm.  “I love you Jay, I love everything about you.  I love that you’re having our baby and if that means you’re going to let some of your insecurities turn into irrational thoughts, that’s okay.  We’ll deal with them.  But don’t doubt that I love you.  Or Arianna and Brooke.  Because, that fact will never stop being true.”  Slowly, he pushed himself to his feet, hauling Jared along with him.  “You okay?”

“I’m better.”  Jared, feeling embarrassed over his outburst, brushed up against Jensen’s shoulder shyly before letting the older man lead him to the sink so he could rinse out his mouth and wash his face.

“You want to try eating something?”  Jensen ran a hand across Jared’s lower back.

Eyebrows raised, Jared’s retort dripped with sarcasm.  “You want to try cleaning your office carpet?”

Jensen most definitely did not.  He wasn’t sure what he was going to do about Jared’s midday sickness, if there was even anything he could do.  But he watches Jared like a hawk for the rest of their work day.  If Jared felt any more resurgences of doubt, Jensen couldn’t see evidence of the fact.

Instead, Jared gave him that winning smile, the one that reached the very corners of his eyes.  And for Jensen, that was enough of a reassurance that they were on the same page.


End file.
